kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of Dennis The Menace Strikes Again
Kids World's Adventures of Dennis The Menace Strikes Again is another Kids World crossover that will be made by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It is unknown when to appear on YouTube in the future. Plot Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, The characters of Diary of a Wimpy Kid and the rest of the characters meet Dennis Mitchell (Justin Cooper) is finally back, and worse than ever. At the beginning of the movie, he goes over to Mr. Wilson's (Don Rickles) house to offer him one of several gifts for his birthday. These include lizards, snakes, bugs, and other creatures. This ordeal ends with Mr. Wilson unintentionally riding down a flight of stairs in Dennis' red wagon and accidentally getting his birthday cake thrown in his face by Martha (Betty White). Soon after this incident, Mr. Johnson, Dennis' grandfather (George Kennedy), shows up and announces that he is moving in with the Mitchells. Dennis starts spending more time with him than his annoyed neighbor. Mr. Wilson, upset that he's getting older, gets tricked by two con men (Brian Doyle-Murray and Carrot Top) who try to talk him into buying a "rare" root used to make tea to make people younger.Mr. Wilson is about to pay $10,000 when Dennis comes by. Dennis then reveals that he owns a root of the same kind, which he says he found on a place where those abound. Soon afterwards, the two impostors return and sell Mr. Wilson a machine that allegedly makes people younger. Suddenly, the attitudes of him and Mr. Johnson reverse as the latter feels George's pain of living in the same neighborhood as Dennis, while he starts to feel youthful and happy.While Dennis is trying to clean up a pile of garbage that he accidentally threw on Grandpa's car while he was taking out the trash, he accidentally destroys Mr. Wilson's machine. As a result of this, the Wilsons plan on moving away to be away from him for good, whereupon Mr. Johnson decides to move into their house, although no one seems to really want to carry out this plan.The film closes with Dennis helping the police (unintentionally) catching the con men, who were pretending to be several different workmen at the Wilson house when they were planning to move, attempting yet again to drain his bank account by stockpiling a hoard of his as yet unendorsed checks by claiming that the house needed several repairs before it could be sold. Dennis, who was a "menace" throughout the whole movie, ends up being a hero. The police return the uncashed checks, and Mr. Wilson decides not to move. Mr. Johnson, however, is now planning to move out of the Mitchell house because of everything Dennis, Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, The characters of Diary of a Wimpy Kid and the rest of the characters have put him through. Memorable Quotes Video Trivia *Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Elanor, Sarah Baker, Jake Baker, Henry Baker, Kim Baker, Jessica Baker, Mark Baker, Mike Baker, Lorraine Baker, Nigel Baker, Kyle Baker, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary-Ann, Jane, Darla, Alfalfa, Aldo, Ethan, Marissa, Bina, Ely, Otter, Lau, Mick, Naoko, Becky O'Shea & The Little Giants Gang, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Harold, Nicole, Z, Patty, Katie, Robby, Brian, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tessie, Vada, Thomas J., Dennis The Menace & Friends, Shake It Up: Camp It Up (Flynn and his friends), Casper, Wendy, Jazmine Payne, Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, Freddie Benson, Sam Puckett, Gibby, Nigel Baker, Kyle Baker, Mike Baker, Mark Baker, Jessica Baker, Kim Baker, Sarah Baker, Jake Baker, Henry Baker, Lorraine Baker, Cooper, Dylan Schenk, Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, Juel, Erin, Shirley Temple, The Barney & Friends and the Gang, German Speaking Boy, The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon, and Theodore), The Chipettes (Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor), Aldo, Ethan, Miarissa, Bina, Ely, Otter, Tilly, Tom, Tiny, Ramona, Tina, Teddy, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Walter, Max, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Linus, Marissa, Ely, Otter, Bindi, Rosie, Kelly, Lynn, Annie, Molly, Pepper, Duffy, Kate, July, The Fraggle Rock Gang, Andy, Ruby, Gracie, Kyle, Chyna Parks, Olive Doyle, Fletcher Quimby, Lexi Reed, Cameron Parks, Nat Wolff, Alex Wolff, Thomas Batuella, Allie DiMeco, David Levi, Qaasim, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Michael Jackson & Friends, Michael Jackson Badder, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary-Ann, Jane, Rascals #1, 2, 3, and 4, Friends of Stymie and Uh-huh, Darla, Alfalfa, Little Carbon Soldiers, Becky O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Jake Berman, Rudy Zolteck, Tad Simpson, Hanon, Marcus, Timmy Moore, Nubie, Johnny Vennaro, Briggs, Patterson, Priscilla O'Shea, Murphy, Keith, Marcus, Hector, Jessica, Lisa, Shock, Pete and Pete, Pablo, Tyrone, Tasha, Uniqua, Austin, Paul, The Oslen Twins, Calvin Cambridge, Murph, Ox, Marlon, Reg Stevens, Max Keeble, Megan, Robe, Kevin McCallister, Alex, Leah, Matilda, Penelope, Matthew, Dwayne, Steve, Robert, Nelly K., Sonny, Tawni Hart, Chad Dylan Cooper, Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell, Zora Lancaster, the Baby-Sitters Club gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Baloo, Kovu, Kiara, Uncle Max, Ma, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Hubie, Rocko, Jack Skellington, King Louie, Genie, Louis, Sebastian, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Roger Rabbit, and The Entire LionKingHeart Fantasy Films team and the rest of the characters will guest star in this film. Gallery avdennis001.jpg avdennis002.jpg avdennis003.jpg avdennis004.jpg avdennis005.jpg avdennis006.jpg avdennis007.jpg avdennis008.jpg avdennis009.jpg avdennis010.jpg avdennis011.jpg avdennis012.jpg avdennis013.jpg avdennis014.jpg avdennis016.jpg avdennis015.jpg avdennis017.jpg avdennis018.jpg avdennis019.jpg avdennis020.jpg avdennis021.jpg avdennis022.jpg avdennis023.jpg avdennis024.jpg avdennis025.jpg avdennis026.jpg avdennis027.jpg avdennis028.jpg avdennis029.jpg avdennis030.jpg avdennis031.jpg avdennis032.jpg avdennis033.jpg avdennis034.jpg avdennis035.jpg avdennis036.jpg avdennis037.jpg avdennis038.jpg avdennis039.jpg avdennis040.jpg avdennis041.jpg Avdennis042.jpg avdennis043.jpg avdennis044.jpg avdennis045.jpg avdennis046.jpg avdennis047.jpg avdennis048.jpg avdennis049.jpg avdennis050.jpg avdennis051.jpg avdennis052.jpg Avdennis053.jpg avdennis054.jpg avdennis055.jpg DI-Denice-The-Menace-Strikes-Again.jpg avdennis056.jpg avdennis057.jpg avdennis058.jpg avdennis059.jpg avdennis060.jpg avdennis061.jpg avdennis062.jpg avdennis063.jpg avdennis064.jpg avdennis065.jpg avdennis066.jpg avdennis067.jpg avdennis068.jpg avdennis069.jpg avdennis070.jpg avdennis071.jpg avdennis072.jpg avdennis073.jpg avdennis074.jpg avdennis075.jpg avdennis076.jpg avdennis077.jpg avdennis078.jpg avdennis079.jpg avdennis080.jpg avdennis081.jpg avdennis082.jpg avdennis083.jpg avdennis084.jpg avdennis085.jpg avdennis086.jpg avdennis087.jpg avdennis088.jpg avdennis089.jpg avdennis090.jpg avdennis091.jpg avdennis092.jpg avdennis093.jpg avdennis094.jpg avdennis095.jpg avdennis096.jpg avdennis097.jpg avdennis098.jpg avdennis099.jpg avdennis100.jpg avdennis101.jpg avdennis102.jpg Dtmsa038.jpg avdennis103.jpg avdennis104.jpg avdennis105.jpg avdennis107.jpg avdennis108.jpg avdennis109.jpg avdennis110.jpg avdennis111.jpg avdennis112.jpg avdennis113.jpg avdennis114.jpg avdennis115.jpg avdennis116.jpg avdennis117.jpg avdennis118.jpg avdennis119 2.jpg Avdennis119.jpg avdennis120.jpg avdennis121.jpg avdennis122.jpg avdennis123.jpg avdennis124.jpg avdennis125.jpg avdennis126.jpg avdennis127.jpg avdennis128.jpg avdennis129.jpg avdennis130.jpg avdennis131.jpg avdennis132.jpg avdennis133.jpg avdennis134.jpg avdennis135.jpg avdennis136.jpg avdennis137.jpg Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_Of_Dennis_The_Menace_Strikes_Again_(crossover).jpg avdennis139.jpg avdennis140.jpg Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:DeviantART